Empty
by Lil-Sun-Rie
Summary: Kratos thought he had finally molded himself into the perfect Cruxis Angel, emotionless and unfeeling. Against his will, one person stepped into his life and shattered all control he had. [RaineKratos]
1. Prologue

Summary: Kratos thought he had finally molded himself into the perfect Cruxis Angel, emotionless and unfeeling. Against his will, one person stepped into his life and shattered all control he had. RaineKratos

Second Summary: It was going to be an ordinary day teaching, wasn't it? Life seems to take turns for the worst when Raine is mistaken for the 'chosen.'

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot.

Author's Note: This is an alternate universe fic!! This fic is set in modern time where the 'Chosen' is part of mafia royalty and Cruxis is a group of assassins. Raine, Genis, and Lloyd are regular people in this fic. Lloyd lives with his adopted father, Raine and Genis live together, and Raine is still a teacher. I made up ages for all the characters. Okay and I'm pretty sure Kratos' eye color is like a brownish color, but I'm changing it to amber because it just fits the story better! There is NO magic in this fic… so if you like that magic thing, TOO BAD you won't find it here. If you're interested in RK then you might recognize the plot is similar to **Linay's**** 'Broken Pieces.' **I BASED THIS FIC OFF OF THAT STORY!!

**Empty**: Prologue

**_I finally felt empty. I felt nothing. I was emotionless, cold, and unfeeling. Was I now the perfect Cruxis Angel?_**

Alarm and panic filled Kaiba High as an unknown man stalked the halls with a sword in one hand and the other tightly grasping an unconscious woman, carrying her like useless baggage. No one knew why the man was so interested in kidnapping the woman, but it was just a job to the man, just another job. His hold tightened around the woman's waist when guards suddenly appeared in the path before him, blocking his exit. Amber eyes narrowed as he glared at each man, aggressively staring them down. The men seemed to cower beneath his heated gaze and slowly parted.

_What does this assassin want with a teacher?!_ The thought passed through each of the guards' minds, but none were courageous enough to ask the assassin themselves. The sentries watched with pity as the auburn haired man passed them. He stopped at the door and paused a second before turning to face the cowards. He held up his hand and displayed a mark the guards recognized to easily, igniting a raw fear in each man that perceived it.

"Cruxis…"

The assassin casually walked out the door, his job was done and chaos wrecked the school as it mourned the loss of one of their teachers.

* * *

Raine awoke with a dull ache between her neck and back. She tried to reach around her neck, but found that her hands wouldn't move. Something rough held them bound tightly together. The victim opened her eyes and stared in shock. She was in a car, a really expensive car, but that was beside the point. The important issue was that she one, was in a strange car with no memories of the previous moments that had occurred and two, was tied up. 

"N-nani…? Where am I?"

Raine struggled against her bonds, ignoring the fact that she was probably going to mess up the black leather seats.

_Okay, this is just a dream. Get a hold of yourself, Raine Sage, relax. There must be a logical explanation for everything… Oh dear gods, I hope so. _Raine frantically wriggled her hands, fighting desperately against the tight knots. She ignored the burning sensation the rough ropes caused and continued her useless struggle. _Damn knots!_

Raine sat in silence when she finally gave up her trashing and replayed memories that might help her discover why she was in this current position.

_"Konnichiwa class, I hope you did your homework last night." Raine smiled sweetly as she stared at the room full of students. Life for herwas good. She worked at one of the riches and highest rated high schools in Japan, had a wonderful brother (although he was a pain sometimes), and she had a pretty decent lifestyle. Nothing could possibly go wrong. _

_"Okay, before we go any further, let's take role. Who's absent?" Raine scanned the room, but her eyes fell on the empty desk in the back corner. "Collette's absent." _

_Collette's blonde head was missing from the mass of black and dark brown ones. Raine smiled as she spotted a familiar red head sitting innocently at his desk, fiddling with his fingers. Lloyd wasn't one of her brightest students, but he was such a sweet kid. _

_Raine lifted her hand to the chalkboard and the day went on. Suddenly alarms blared from the intercom as the announcer's voice screamed, "Everyone lock your class rooms and resume 'Day 5' schedules." _

_The day 5 schedule was a code for potentially dangerous man on campus. Each student ducked under their desks as Raine went to lock the door, but before she was able to turn the lock an auburn haired man pushed it open._

_He looked down at her with an emotionless face before reaching out to grab her. Raine ducked as she saw his actions and swiftly pulled her staff from its corner. She charged towards the stranger with her staff ready to attack, but he anticipated her actions and swiftly moved to the side. _

_"I won't let you hurt my students!" Raine couldn't help but feel incredibly cliché about what she said, even at a moment like this. She dismissed the thought immediately and swiftly prodded her staff forwards, successfully hitting him in the gut. The auburn hair man, however, seemed unfazedby the attack and swiftly charged towards her. Raine wasn't ready for an attack and before she was able to do anything, his hand held the back of her neck._

_"No..." _

_With one strong motion, he hit her pressure points causing her to fall limply into his arms. _

"Now I remember! That bastard…" A violent look appeared in Raine's eyes as she stared heatedly at the windshield. One thing still pestered her, though. Why would he kidnap _her_? Raine wasn't rich, she wasn't famous… she wasn't anything except a teacher at Kaiba High.

**TBC **

**Okay, this was a spur of the moment fic, but I hope you guys liked it. If you happened to read the two summaries I provided at the top, would you please tell me which one you liked best? I already have a lot of stories out and this is just adding to the load, so I won't be updating this fic very often… I just hope you guys all understand… Flames and constructive criticism is permitted, just be sure to include what you didn't like about my fic if you just have a STRONG ITCH to flame it. Oh, AND if you do flame it be rested assured that it will be there when you look for it. I for one am not the type of person to erase a flame… or am I? Just kidding, I won't erase it… I happen to like the sympathy I get when people see it… just kidding!! **

**Review Please. smiles innocently… well as innocently as I possibly can**


	2. Chapter One

Summary: Kratos thought he had finally molded himself into the perfect Cruxis Angel, emotionless and unfeeling. Against his will, one person stepped into his life and shattered all control he had. RaineKratos

Second Summary: It was going to be an ordinary day teaching, wasn't it? Life seems to take turns for the worst when Raine is mistaken for the 'chosen.'

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot.

Author's Note: Okay, I'm not really sure how to continue this fic… -.-' Lol, I'll try to finish it though… I just need some INSPIRATION!! dramatically holds hands up DEAR SWEET MUSES, HELP ME!!!! Oh well, I hope you guys like this chapter because it's a kind of 'spur of the moment' chapter AND I have finals coming up so I'll be too busy to start on the second chapter!! I haven't been playing Tales of Symphonia lately so yeah… I haven't even finished the second disk yet… -.-' HAHAHA!!! ALSO I just got my third FLAME since I've been on this site!! HAHAHA!! Celebration Lol, this person flamed me because I flamed his girlfriend… too bad her fic really did suck… OH WELL!! I don't think he really read this fic, so I won't stop writing… not like the other flames on my other stories really affected me anyway. AND I really don't see how my gender affects anything.

**Empty**: Chapter One

Kratos' eyes narrowed as he surveyed the empty parking lot. Something was different, something didn't feel right. Trying to shrug the strange feeling away, Kratos made his way to his small, black car, but stopped when he noticed his car swaying from side to side. Again Kratos shrugged it away and continued his slow stride, picking up speed as he continued.

An amused and surprised look passed over Kratos' face when he saw that the hostage was the cause of the car's swaying. She had awoken sooner than he thought and, seeing as she was struggling unceasingly, she obviously didn't like the situation she was in. When Kratos entered the small classroom he had just assumed that the teacher was the one his superiors wanted because she was the only blonde in the room. Kratos had searched the room for any signs of another blonde, but there was no one in the room that had fit the description given to him.

Kratos pulled out a crisp, crumpled slip of paper from his pocket and scanned the through its contents. There was no room in his mission for mistakes.

_Name: Collette_

_Stature: petite _

_Hair: blonde_

_Eyes: blue_

_Time: 2:45 pm_

_Place: Kaiba High, home room D _

Muffled grunts interrupted his chain of thoughts as two eyes glared at him from within the car. Kratos scoffed as he opened the door.

"What do you want?" He questioned the woman before him. The silvery blonde responded with a series of muffled groans because of the long strip of duct tape conveniently taped onto her lips. 'Collette' turned to face him as she continued with her incoherent rant. Kratos leaned forwards and mentally smirked when a small blush spread over her cheeks. He gently pulled on the edge of the tape till it yielded and continued to pull it off of 'Collette's' lips. "Now, in complete sentences and comprehensible words, what do you want?"

"Who are you?! What do you want with me? Where are we? Who in their right mind would want to kidnap me?" Kratos slapped his hands back onto the woman's lips. She sure had a lot of questions.

"How 'bout this, one question and that's it. You better choose your question wisely because I'm not going to answer any more than one." Kratos let go of 'Collette' and awaited the question he allowed her. She leaned back and seemed to be deep in thought before her voice broke through their small moment of silence.

"Who are you?"

"My name is unimportant, I am obviously your captor, and the owner of this car." Kratos stood up and closed the door before 'Collette' could say anything else. The woman seemed to be peeved at the fact that she didn't get any important information and twisted her body to enable her to open the door. After a painful twist, the blonde's hand found the door handle and pulled it open.

"That's nothing! What you told me, I already know. I'm not stupid, you know." Kratos noticed that 'Collette's' cheeks puffed up in anger as she clambered out of his car. She approached him with a determined look on her face. She stood up straight as if to size him up, but this was useless seeing as Kratos was still a head taller than her.

"Tell me one thing important, and I'll stop bothering you and be a good prisoner." Kratos raised an eyebrow at her proposition and sighed.

"Okay, just one thing."

"Great! What's your name?" 'Collette' sat up with a sudden interest.

"Kratos."

"Huh? Just 'Kratos?' What's your last name?"

"You said one thing only. I answered your question, now I want silence, Collette."

The blonde tilted her head to the side, "What did you call me?"

"Collette. It's your name, isn't it?"

"No…" she replied, shaking her head. "My name is Raine, actually. It's a _pleasure_ to meet you." Raine did a small curtsy, but stood up abruptly when she noticed that her companion was no longer paying attention to her.

Kratos turned his back on Raine and replayed the kidnapping over and over again in his mind. She was the only blonde in the room, she was the only one who fit the description they had given her, but yet she was NOT Collette. Kratos ran a hand through his long red hair as he scanned through his memory. Maybe he missed a blonde head, maybe he should have checked the other rooms. This was Japan, so it wouldn't be so hard to find a blonde in a mass of black.

"Did you say your name was 'Raine?" Kratos seemed unable to accept the truth; he had made a dire mistake on the job. Who knew what the consequences could be? Raine slowly nodded, but decided to voice out her response since Kratos wasn't facing her.

Raine then noticed that this was her chance, maybe the only chance she'd ever get, to run. He wasn't paying attention to her, there was a clear area to run, and they were in a public building. Raine slowly crept away from the car and when she was a good foot away from Kratos and the car, she sprinted for her dear life. Raine ran as fast as she could towards the stairs; she couldn't take the elevators because it would take longer to wait for them. Suddenly she bumped into something warm.

Raine slowly looked up and was faced with two amber eyes glaring down at her. "I didn't give you permission to leave." Raine shivered as she noticed that his voice had dropped into a low, menacing growl. Kratos threw Raine over his shoulder as he carried her back to the car. Raine struggled against Kratos, but his grip was firm. Kratos dumped Raine into the car and buckled her seat belt so as to constrain her to the chair. He quickly climbed into the driver's seat, started the car, and drove out of the parking lot.

When they reached the main road, Kratos pulled out his mobile phone and dialed a series of numbers.

_'Yes?'_

"Hey, there was a mistake in the mission. Collette was not there."

_'I know, I just found out a before you called.'_

"We have more problems. I kidnapped a teacher from the school."

_'Why in the hell would you do that?_'

"Sir, she fit the description given to me."

_'Okay, give me her name.' _

"Raine."

_'Full name, Kratos._'

Kratos turned and faced Raine with a penetrating stare. "What's your last name?"

Raine seemed unfazed by Kratos' deadly stare and resumed her small struggle against her bonds. "If you answer my question, I'll cut those ropes."

"You'll let me go?"

"No, I'll just untie you."

Raine seemed to weigh out her choices as her eyes searched his face. "Sage."

Kratos turned away from Raine and stared at the street ahead. "Sir, her name is Raine Sage."

_'Okay, I'll have the computer experts do a background search and I'll notify you once everything's finished.'_

With that, Kratos shut his phone and tucked it into his coat pocket. Kratos looked around and when he saw that there were no cars behind him, stopped. Kratos turned in his seat and faced Raine. He pulled out a knife from his coat and watch with mild amusement as Raine's eyes seemed to widen at the sight of the blade. "Turn around."

Raine obediently obeyed as she turned and closed her eyes, unsure of what to expect next. There was a slight cutting sound and soon her hands were released from the ropes that had bound them. Raine looked down at her hands and saw that there were burn marks where the rope used to be. Raine gently touched one of her wounds and winced at the slight pressure.

"That's what you get for trying to escape." Raine glanced up at Kratos. Even if he was an assassin, he really didn't act like one. His sarcasm, his overall demeanor; he seemed to be just an ordinary person. Still there was something about him, something in his aura that screamed 'mystery.'

Raine couldn't help but get curious.

**TBC **

**Short chapter -.-' I didn't really know what to write, and it feels like Kratos' character is beginning to change from what it was in the first chapter. Oh well, Raine… I feel like she's a bit out of character, but I'm not entirely sure why. I'll be introducing other characters soon; the next chapter will probably introduce Collette. Hm… that's about it! **

**Review please. **


End file.
